Response to anti creddie all seddie
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam is alone with Jonah. He gets forceful, Freddie comes to her rescue. Rated T for attempted rape and suggested sex.


A/N: This is a response to anti seddie all creddie. I personally don't believe that Sam would giver herself to Freddie so quickly after being raped, but hey. I just write the prompts I'm given. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

"Jonah! Let me go!" Sam screamed as she tried to pull her arm out of Jonah's grasp.

"No, Sam! I want you! Why'd you break up with me? I love you, baby." he said.

Sam forced her arm out of his lock. "No, you didn't. You wouldn't have tried to kiss Carly if you did." She yelled.

"Sam...I'm going to have you." he said, ripping off her shirt.

"Ah! Stop! What are you doing?" Sam tried to fight back, but Jonah was just as much of a bully as she had been, plus, (not being sexist, I'm a female too. XD) he was a male, and it was a fact that they were usually physically stronger than women.

"I'm taking you for my own, Sammikins." Jonah said, ripping off her pants, too. Jonah hit her, so she fell to the ground, crying.

"No, please...not now. Not you." Sam cried.

"Yes, now, yes me, Sammy." Jonah said, trailing unwanted kisses up Sam's stomach.

"He reached for her underwear and pulled it off. Sam started to weep. "No, please don't!" she cried.

"You should cry more often, babe. It suits you." Jonah said, licking her stomach. He then grabbed her bra and pulled it off. Sam was now completely naked, and at Jonah's mercy.

"Please, don't!" Sam cried as he held her down and got undressed himself.

"I'm going to do what I want to do. So, get ready. It's going to hurt, but it'll hurt less if you're willing." he grinned.

"DON'T! PLEASE!" Sam sobbed.

Jonah was now naked too, bent over her. He was about to do it when the door opened.

"Hey Sam have you seen..." Freddie said, coming into Sam's house.

"W-what the FUCK?" Freddie yelled.

"FREDDIE, HELP ME!" Sam screamed, trying to fight off Jonah.

Freddie wasted no time thinking, he just pulled Jonah off of Sam and punched him square in the face. Sam curled up into the fetal position and sobbed.

Freddie continued to beat the living crap out of Jonah.

"How dare you!" he yelled, punching every avalible spot he could. When Jonah was unconcious, Freddie drug him outside and kicked him out.

Freddie went to Sam immediately after.

Other than being naked and a little bloody from where Jonah'd hit her, Sam was physically fine. Freddie had inturrputed just in time to save Sam from being...he didn't even want to think about it.

"Come on, Sam. Let's get you to your bedroom." he said.

Sam normally didn't cry, but right now was an exception. She bawled and bawled until she was sure that she didn't have any tears left in her body. Freddie went and got a blanket to cover Sam in. He was gentle as he held her up, trying to get her to her bedroom in one piece.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked as he helped her to her bed.

Sam sniffed. "Yeah...I am. Oh God, Freddie he almost raped me!" Sam cried.

Freddie hugged her. "It's okay. He didn't. I'm here." he murmured, whispering to her.

"Thank you, Freddie...you saved me." Sam cried.

Freddie got a wet rag and damped at her bloody forehead, where she'd been hit. It wasn't too bad, she wouldn't need stitches or anything. Freddie stroked her hair in a comforting way. "I'm here, Sam. I'll always be here for you." he kissed her forehead.

Sam looked up at him. Conceling herself with the blanket he'd wrapped her in, Sam leaned forward and kissed him.

Freddie responded, slow at first, unaware of what she was doing.

"Sam?" he whispered in between breaths. "What...are we...doing?" he asked, kissing her.

"Kissing?" she asked, trying to make the situation comical, considering what had just happened.

"Well, obviously, but...what does this mean? You like me, now?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I've always liked you...Freddie...this might sound weird, especially after what just happened, but...do...would you...no. Um...I...I want to have sex with you." she said.

At first, Freddie wasn't sure he had heard right. Sam wanted to sleep with him? Why? Oh, was it because he saved her life? Was that it?

"Sam, if this is because I saved you life, I can't..."

"No. It's not. I...I've loved you for a long...LONG time." she admitted.

"This...incident..." she seemed to not like calling it almost-rape either. "It...it just made me realize...that...I want you to be my first." Sam was now as red as a tomato, blushing quite furiously.

"Freddie, say something." she begged.

Freddie looked at her and caressed her face. "You sure this isn't because I saved your life?" he asked. "I don't want a Carly-repeat."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure. I've been in love with you..." she kissed him on the lips. "Since we first did that."

Freddie looked at her thoughtfully. "Sam, that was over 2 years ago." he said.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah." she said, kissing him some more.

Freddie responded, kissing her back with much fervor. Sam let the blanket fall to the floor, where she was now completely naked.

Freddie's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "Wow. You...you're beautiful, Sam." he said, leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too, Sam." he said, pulling her down on top of him.

A/N: There it is! REVIEW!


End file.
